Jacksepticeye story
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: i dont know i had like no idea for a name for this! UPDATES WILL BE SLOW! R/R
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah yeah yeah it's great really!...No im not coming back...I don't care! No, really...Im not coming back maybe someday but I can't, not yet anyway...Yeah I'll be fine...Don't worry it'll just be easier for me to work out here...Yes leaving the country was completely necessary...No no it had nothing to do with what Jason did...Yes id been planning to come out here, why else would I have a house ready? Anyways I have to go...The movers are here Cheyenne! I have to tell them where to go...We can skype later ok? Yeah yeah I'll probably be doing more happy wheels stuff tonight...Alright...yeah bye." I hung up my cell just as the movers pulled in.

"Hey, lady where do you want this stuff?" a big one asked. {Im gonna make them polite but rude.}

"Can one of you come walk the house with me quick? I'll point out everything during the tour ok?" I asked the guy who then turned to a slightly shorter guy.

"Alright Darrel your up just make sure you make it quick, got me lady?" the guy had said turning to me part way through.

"Yeah yeah don't get your god damn panties in a twist." I replied already annoyed and him not helping.

"Hey...I know it's not my place but are you ok?" Darrel asked as we stepped inside.

"Your right it's not your place, but honestly no im not." I turned from the house to look at him.

"Want to share?" he asked as he looked around the house.

"Uhh kitchen, living room...dining room over there's the study and one bathroom. Up the stairs we go. And honestly not really im just gonna be an ass to your buddy." I said as I led him around.

"Alright, so can I ask why you moved here?" Darrel tried next.

"Work...and to get away from my cheating ex-fiancé. Over there is the master and master bath, linen cupboard second bedroom free room. You can tell antsy to just put the downstairs stuff in that study and the upstairs stuff in the free room all the boxes are labeled you brake anything you're getting a bill." I said as I answered his question and finished showing him the house.

As I left them to bring my stuff in, I grabbed my cell to start searching for a nearby grocery store...i needed to stock my fridge. I searched and searched and couldn't find anything close enough that I could get to easily so I settled on take out. I finished placing my order as the last box was brought in...My plates...and dropped right on the floor by the oversized bear of a man.

"Hey rag ass you break that you buy me new ones got me!?" I called as I moved into the entrance hall.

"Whatever lady just pay us and we'll be gone." The guy said.

"Uh call your company the money for you buffoons has already been paid." I stated walking over to the door, to open it and point them out the door.

"Whatever lets go Darrel." The big guy said.

"Don't expect a good review. Especially if you broke my plates!" I called slamming the door behind them.

I walked over to the counter and grabbed my bag, one of the only two carry on's I brought with me, the other being my baby, my computer that is. I quickly grabbed a change of clothes so I could start moving things around and organizing tying a bandana around my head to tie back my long honey colored hair. With a plaid shirt and dark old ripped jeans on I was ready to clean up the dust and dirt from around the new house. Yes I had lied to Cheyenne earlier, buying this place had been a spur of the moment idea when I was angry at everyone and everything. I was just lucky that I had enough to buy it out right no mortgage and very low land taxes, so I didn't have to worry to awfully much about the house.

I had just popped open the last window to start airing the place out when I heard a knock I hurried to the kitchen to grab my wallet, yay my Chinese! I went and opened the door not looking at who was there.

"Hey, how much was that again? Sorry I've been busy." I said still not paying attention.

"Huh? Im sorry I don't know what you're talking about..." said the voice at the door causing me to glance up. {I suck at accents}

"Oh! My gosh! I am soo sorry! I was expecting a delivery!" I said hastily still looking at him.

"Oh that's cool. Im Sean I live next door thought I should come over and say hey." This guy with the dark windswept hair and the electric blue eyes...Sean...hmm he looked familiar...and cute.

"Haha hey Sean! Im Kaley, please come in." I said opening the door slightly wider.

"Oh, haha alright!" he came in and looked around.

"Please excuse the mess! I just moved in." I said glancing around at the piles of empty and full boxes scattered around. Now slightly embarrassed about the mess.

"Hey don't worry about it I moved in recently to...and mine was worse computer cables all over the place! Along with games and cloths it was a mess!" he said with a little laugh.

"Haha this is only half...oh no! Where did they...?"I turned and ran up the stairs.

I dashed into the upstairs spare room and looked around seeing all the upturned damaged boxes I was filled with dread. I heard Sean come up behind me.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" he asked looking around.

"Those...those cavemen basterds!" I yelled as I ran about the room ripping open boxes.

"Whoa whoa what happened? What's in the boxes?" he asked as he walked over to carefully peer into one of the already ripped open boxes.

"My life!" I called carefully ripping open the top of the biggest box this one it had to be ok!

"What do you mean your life?" he asked as he moved to help open the boxes still not knowing what was in them.

"These are my console and pc hard copy games! Along with my consoles and my hard drives, im a professional YouTuber these are literally my life!" I called carefully pulling out the first console my x-box 360 looking over it carefully, it looked ok but I'd have to take it apart later, and make sure. I moved to the other consoles.

"Wait you're a YouTuber?" he asked a shocked noise in his voice.

"Yeah I am actually Im classified double but dropping back to a single. Why?" I stated, then asked curiously.

"Im a professional YouTuber to!" he said and I stared that's where I knew him from!

"Wait wait wait I know you! Your jacksepticeye!" I exclaimed my eyes wide and my mouth open.

"Haha yeah! Who are you though I don't recognize you...sorry I feel bad about that too." He said looking down.

"Don't it's because for my one account I haven't done a reveal yet and for my other one im not wearing the wig for it." I said looking at him softly he was so sweet, both for feeling bad over not knowing me and helping me with my games and consoles.

"So may I ask who the account behind the person is?" he asked.

"Haha one is blue wolf and the other is red fox" I said and saw that he immediately recognized the names.

"I do know you! I watch your stuff almost nightly, you know when im not filming." He said.

"Haha yeah I do the same with your videos!" I said as I faced him.

We continued to chat as we checked my hard copies very few had been damaged, thankfully they were also the ones I made back up disks for.

Another knock at the door about twenty minutes later.

"The food! Hahaha why don't you stay Sean! You know if you want to that is." It was my turn to be shy.

"Sure I'd love to! What's on the menu?" he said then asked with a curious expression.

"Well Chinese takeout...I couldn't find a close enough grocery store...and I have no car for the next week. So take out." I said laughing softly and passing him the towel to wipe his hands.

"There is one about twenty minutes up if you want we can go tomorrow?" he asked as we walked down the stairs.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I said as I grabbed my wallet once again to go pay.

"Hey thanks here's the money. Bye!" I said quickly I was hungry!

I brought the massive amounts of takeout boxes bags cups and container things into the kitchen, deposited them on the counter walked over to the kitchen boxes and grabbed two plates, two cups, and two bowls just glad they sent napkins. Meanwhile Sean is just staring at the mountain of food. I sat a plate bowl and cup in front of him.

"Well what are you waiting for? It's always better hot!" I said as I made my plate.

"Hahaha yeah your right." Sean said grabbing his plate and heading straight to the food I poured us something to drink {some coke}

We sat and ate in piece for about an hour before we went into what would become the living room.

"Crud! I forgot no furniture until Wednesday at the earliest!" I said throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Hang on! I'll be back" Sean said as he ran outside.

About five minutes late he came back in with two bean bag chairs and a deck of cards.

"Wanna play?" he asked with a smile as he sat the bean bags down dropping into the green one.

"Definitely just give me a second!" I said running into the kitchen grabbing the barbeque lighter.

"Here, let there be light!" I said laughing as I lit the fire place, then sat in the blue bean bag.

"Haha yeah!" he replied as he pulled the cards out to shuffle them.

We decided on games like war, slap jack, rummy 300 things like that. We laughed and joked late into the night. I looked at the wall clock The only thing I got up in here today and saw that it was after mid-night.

"Oops guess I won't be posting tonight! Slap jack!" I called and then hit the cards before he did accidently hitting his hand in the process.

"Is that a double?" I asked laughing. He laughed with me then he too looked at the clock.

"I better get going. I had a lot of fun today though." He said as he stood.

I stood as well kind of sad that he was going so soon. I reached down to grab and hang him the bean bag chair, when he stopped me.

"Nah don't worry about it I'll grab it after you have some real furniture." He said.

"hang on one second!" we both exclaimed at the same time, he darted out the door and came back with a pen and paper and I went to the kitchen to get my own set.

"Here text or call me whenever...oww!" we said as we ended up slamming our hands together trying to exchange papers.

"Hahaha no problem...and im gonna apologies in advance...then again you're a viewer so you know how I am in videos." He said jokingly.

"Hahaha hey no problem here you know how I am too!" I exclaimed as we walked towards the front door. Just before he walked threw it he turned towards me and hugged me tight.

"It was really nice meeting you and I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered gently in my ear.

Then he was gone...and I wandered back to the kitchen to put away the left-overs. I headed to bed then...suddenly glad he left the bean bags...i hadn't put my bed together yet... oh well. Before I fell asleep I grabbed my phone plugged it in and entered his number into my phone putting it as a favorite so it would be easy to get to and always at hand. Then I let sleep consume me.

The next morning I woke up to a rather nice surprise. My phone had a text and no it wasn't from Cheyenne though that would be nice to, but not nearly as nice as the one I had now.

{Texts **Sean** _me_ }

' **Morning! How did you sleep?' 9:35am**

' _Morning, I slept pretty good! How about you? And thanks for leaving the bean bags...i forgot to make my bed...literally.' 9:40m_

' **I slept good to! You're welcome. So what time should I stop over to go to the store?' 9:42**

' _Umm how about 10:15ish?' 9:43_

' **That sounds good I'll see you then. So how is your morning so far?' 9:44**

' _Mmm I just woke up so it's warm and comfy hahaha how about yours?' 9:45_

' **Mines been about the same but I also have coffee :)' 9:46**

' _Curse you and your coffee! I have my maker but no coffee yet! Can I steal some of yours?' 9:47_

' **Sure! Haha alright im gonna get in the shower so I'll see you, with coffee, at 10:15 alright?' 9:48**

' _Sounds about right...and exactly like what im going to do. I'll see you at 10:15' 9:49_

I checked the time on my cell 9:50! I jumped up and dropped the throw blanket off me I dropped my phone into the bean bag and ran upstairs. I ran to the spare room where all my boxes for upstairs where and started to dig through the one labeled 'clothes'. I found an outfit that looked somewhat ok and then shoes and ran to the bathroom, only to drop my clothes off and then ran back to the other room for my soap and shampoo 2 in 1 then ran back to the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower and quickly washed myself and my hair to get rid of the grime and dirt from yesterday. When I was done with that I jumped out of the shower and put on my under stuff. Then came the nice green blouse/t-shirt top and the dark boot legged jeans. I ran back to the room with my clothes and grabbed the shoes I picked out simple blue and green sneakers and some socks I put those on then went downstairs and grabbed my purse. I quickly checked the time 10:10.

five minutes?! Im never gonna make it! I thought running up the stairs.

I got back to the bathroom sat my purse down and ripped into it, I pulled my compact, lip gloss, eye shadow, and mascara out. First was the cover up then lip gloss. I took note of my eyes and went with a minty color eye shadow today then did my mascara.

Where the hell is my eyeliner! I frantically dug through my bag more and found my black and my green eye liners but not the blue one I wanted.

Where is it?! Ah! There it is! I found it just as there was a knock on the door. I ran over to the window in the bathroom looking out I saw it was Sean. I pushed the window open and called out to him.

"Hey Sean! Come on in the doors open!" I called looking out at him.

"Huh? Where are you?" Sean called looking around.

"Im up here! I just need another minute!" I called back.

He looked up and waved then walked in.

"What are you doing?" he called up the stairs.

"Im putting it together!" I called mysteriously.

"Putting what together?" Sean called back.

"You wanna see come on up!" I yelled back.

Then I heard the footsteps and tried frantically to finish, just as the steps reached the bathroom door I drew the last swipe and...

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I stabbed myself in the eye.

"Are you ok?!" Sean called outside the door.

"Yeah im fine, come on pop open the door." I called back softly rubbing my finger over my eye.

The door opened and I turned to face Sean, my finger still in my eye.

"I may or may not have stabbed myself in the eye with eyeliner...hah." I said with a little laugh.

"Whoa...you look great!" he said still looking amazed.

"Haha thanks one second let me fix my eye." I said and turned back to the mirror, carefully fixing my eye.

"There! All finished!" I said as I closed the eyeliner and placed all my makeup back in my purse, then finally turned back to Sean, he still had an amazed look on his face.

I waved my hand in front of his face and that seemed to shake him a little bit.

"Haha morning!" he said as he passed me a coffee. With cream...just how I like it. How did he know did I tell him?

"Morning! And thanks! This is exactly how I like it!" I said as we walked back down the steps.

"Really? I just took a guess and went with how I like mine!" he said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Haha yeah! Anyways id offer you breakfast...but I only have cold Chinese...so" I said slowly.

"It's alright you wanna head out now?" Sean asked looking around.

"Sure just let me grab my phone." I said walking past him and into the living room.

"You slept down here?" he asked seeing the throw blanket and one pillow I managed to dig out quick last night.

"Yeah, it was the cleanest and quickest spot last night and I was really tired haha." I replied back, turning to look at him after I picked up my cell.

"Alright shall we go?" I asked when it looked like he wasn't gonna say anything.

"Yeah haha and then when we get back if you want I can help you some more?" he asked shyly.

That would be fantastic!" I said with a smile.

After that we walked outside, it was a nice enough day outside so we ended up walking and the twenty minute trip there turned into an hour long one, but it definitely was worth it.

"So...wait wait wait! Let me get this straight! You looked at the big one who you still have no name for and call him a rag ass?" Sean said laughing so hard he was about doubled over.

"Hahaha yeah well to be fair I was already angry and he wasn't helping!" I said as I was laughing equally as hard.

"Hahaha that's fantastic!" he called wiping off imaginary tears.

"Hahaha yeah!" I said then tapped his arm.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"Hey Sean you know what?" I asked him with a funny look on my face.

"What?" he asked with a curious tone of voice.

"YOUR IT!" I yelled then took off running.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" he yelled then ran after me.

"NEVER!" I called back to him.

We ran around and laughed and joked around for about ten minutes before he tackled me to the ground.

"Oof!" I said as he managed to switch our positions.

"Augh!" he called.

We both broke out laughing, at the looks on our faces. I rolled off the top of him and we both just laid there for a minute. Still laughing every couple seconds.

"That...was...great!" I gasped out as we still laid there.

"It...was...awesome!" Sean gasped out.

After a couple minutes we managed to compose ourselves enough to sit up. After that we stood up and continued the walk to the store. Both still softly laughing.

"Here we are!" Sean called as he waved his arms around.

"Haha awesome!" I said as we walked into the store the sparkle in his eyes is just...wow

We walked over to the carts and each grabbed one. Then headed throw the store to find the important stuff.

"Hey chocolate!" Sean called.

"Where!" I called rushing over to him.

"Over here!" he called back.

"Yes! Now we need the other important stuff to." I said after we got a bunch of chocolate.

It took us about an hour to get everything.

"Wait! I need this!" I called grabbing the case of kickstart.

"Haha I like this one!" Sean said grabbing a different case of kickstart.

"I like the citrus one to, but I much prefer the fruit punch one." I said as we walked up to the cashier.

"Haha yeah, so are you recording tonight?" he asked as he started loading the stuff from his cart up onto the belt, the same as I was doing.

"Uh, I don't know, I probably will if I can get the studio set up." I answered, after saying hi to the cashier.

"Well then I guess it's the bedroom and studio today along with anything else we can get done." Sean said with a smile.

"This all together?" the cashier asked.

"Yes, please." I answered.

We waited patiently for her to ring stuff up then me and Sean bagged everything.

"Have a good day!" the cashier called as we walked away with our bags.

"You to!" we called back.

We walked calmly back to the house that only took about forty minutes. When we got back inside we went to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries. When we finished that we went upstairs and started pulling any box that didn't go in the spare room/recording studio out into the hall. After that we carried the boxes to the right rooms. I grabbed a hair tie out of my purse and tied my hair back into a bun so it would be out of my face. We systematically worked from my bedroom to the recording studio by about 3:30 the studio just needed the sound proofing and my computer to be finished. We went down stairs and had sandwiches as a late lunch. After lunch we went back to work. Sean put up the sound proofing and I set up my computer.

"There all done!" Sean said as he patted the last piece of sound proofing.

"Thanks...this is...weird..." I said looking at some of the emails I had gotten on my work email.

"What's up?" he asked coming over to me.

"According to this...I've got reports I've never gotten reports...there on both of my channels! What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"its probably just a misunderstanding just send an email to YouTube." Sean said as he placed a calming hand on my back leaning over me to read the emails.

"I am I am...but this is weird the weird part...these videos the reports are on aren't even ones I have up." I said as I typed out an email to send to YouTube. Making sure that email would be sent to my phone so I could get it, I closed out of my account and put my computer into sleep mode.

"Alright well all you can do now really is wait for a reply...so what room do you want to do next?" Sean asked.

"The guest room and the kitchen." I said with a thoughtful look on my face.

Just as I finished saying that my phone rang, not even looking at the caller id I signaled to Sean to go on ahead and answered the phone.

"Hey Cheyenne I expected you to call earlier." I said as I placed the phone to my ear.

"This isn't Cheyenne but, hi there Kaley, do you like what im doing to you now? Just because I can't reach you doesn't mean I can't hurt you." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"look Jason I don't care what the hell you want but leave me the fuck alone, leave my fucking channels alone, and leave my fucking friends alone." I angrily said into the phone. Then just hung up, I checked my caller id and memorized the number.

"What was that about?" Sean asked and I looked at him.

"It's nothing." I said a low voice.

Sean walked over to me and gathered me into another of his hugs that I was growing to love so much.

"If it's nothing why are you crying?" he asked.

"Im crying?" I asked, I hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah so what's wrong?" he asked again.

This time I couldn't hold it in I just let the story come pouring out.

"I moved out here, or to here, or whatever you want to call it because of my one ex. He wasn't a good man at all, he enjoyed hurting others. Nothing anyone did seemed to make him happy, his mother, sisters and brother all warned me not to go out with him. They all tried their best once the 'relationship' started, to protect me. It didn't always work." I paused to take a shaky breath I could feel the whole story wanting to come out, something no one really knew.

"When we started going out, it was like a dream, you know? Always perfectly on time for dates always paid never yelled nothing to set off any alarm bells. We started dating in freshmen year of high school. And actually ended up 'dating' through college as well. I say 'dating' with quotes because after the first two months it really wasn't dating, it was in all honesty a hostage situation." I paused again this...was getting difficult. By this point we had also moved so we were sat in my room on the bed, im not sure how we ended up there.

"He started by yelling at me for anything I did, talking my friends, talking to his parents, talking to my parents. Anything I did I got yelled at. It got to the point where I didn't talk to anyone. That seemed to work a bit as he let up...then in junior year of high school I decided I couldn't take him any longer so I told him I wanted to break up with him. That was when the beatings started, and they happened whenever he was near me and we were alone." I was crying by now.

"That was my life until I saw my opportunity in sophomore year in college I started YouTube. It was my relief, my safe haven from his crap. He never knew about it, thankfully. I put away my money from that, I kept saving up and saving up then I started looking for a new place far away from his crap. I found this house at first I wasn't sure about it. Then I was scanning threw YouTube and honestly I chose to buy this place after watching a marathon of just your videos." I felt my face heat up, that was embarrassing to admit, oh well. I chanced a glance at him, he looked pissed off...and rather surprised...it was an interesting look he is really cute.

"So I bought this place in senior year of college. It wasn't until last year though that his mother found out and helped me plan to get away. We managed it though and I got to the airport...that's when he got there also, I don't know how he knew I was going to be there, but he did. He started screaming at me in the line to the stewardess and when I reached her he tried to grab me and drag me from the line, I managed to get his grip off of me. I told the stewardess not to let him on as he didn't have a ticket. So I ran through the gate and onto the plan where I stashed my bags except for my computer in the overhead and buckled in. I watched carefully, just to make sure he hadn't somehow gotten on board as well. When the plane took off I breathed a sigh of relief, I was free. Now he's trying to destroy my YouTube channels. I thankfully record all my calls. So at least I have proof that it wasn't me posting those things to my channel." I finished my story and felt a lot better, though Sean looked like he wanted to strangle Jason.

Instead he just tightened his hold on me. I then decided whatever happened between us weather we just stayed friends or if something more happened I was going to hold onto him and never let him go. So I snuggled closer to him, breathing deeply to try and calm down.

I opened my eyes a couple hours later and realized that I must have fallen asleep. I looked over next to me and saw that Sean was still holding me even though he was asleep as well. That's when I remembered what happened. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, and barely managed not to wake him up. I grabbed my cell and checked the emails. One from YouTube. They believed me and would remove the strikes they also accepted my downsize, I had to post a video and leave them up for a week, I'd do a face reveal for red fox and a 'hair reveal' for blue wolf. I sent all this back to YouTube and then headed downstairs seeing as it was almost 7:00 I decided to make some dinner.

Now what to make? I thought as I walked around the kitchen.

I decided on hamburgers. I hand made the patties and got them started. Then I turned to the toppings. I pulled out onions and tomatoes from the cupboards and cheese and pickles from the fridge, I flipped the burgers then got to cutting I pulled out plates for both of us. For some reason I had a feeling I might be having a house guest tonight. I grabbed cups and laid everything on the counter. I started with cutting the toppings, even the cheese and pickles. I finished just in time to pull the patties out of the pan. I grabbed the hamburger buns and cut them as well. Then I gently warmed them for a minute or two and making sure the oven was heated right I loaded all the patties and buns into the oven to stay warm. Then I went upstairs to wake Sean up. I got to the door and saw that he had cuddled up with one of the pillows.

he is soo cute! I almost don't want to wake him up, but I have to hmm just one picture. No no that would be creepy.

I thought I slowly walked into the room. I walked quietly over to the bed and looked at his face, relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Trying to memorize it, I reached over and gently shook his shoulder. He jolted up, wildly looking around and breathing hard.

"Hey hey! Are you ok?" I asked as I sat down. He looked on the verge of a panic attack.

His head whipped around and his eyes locked on my face. He looked terrified.

"Sean, Sean! What's wrong?" I asked gently as I slid closer to where he was, I slowly raised my hand and placed it on his shoulder not sure what to do to help him.

He was still breathing really hard and couldn't answer me. He was starting to hyperventilate. I moved next to him, so I was write next to him and grabbed his hand. He was still watching my every move still unable to calm down.

"Sean listen to me ok?" I asked, he managed to nod.

"Im gonna try and help you but you need to pay attention." I moved his hand from the bed were I had it grasped till it was laying on my chest.

"Ok try and match my breathing exactly how I do it ok?" I asked, he nodded and I started to breathe deep through my nose and out my mouth.

It took a little bit, but slowly very slowly he regained his breath, and was able to breathe normally. We stayed sat on the bed for a couple minutes. Once he had managed to calm his breathing we had moved so we were leaning against the head board.

"You ok now?" I asked in a low voice a little while later.

"Yeah, yeah I think so..." he replied in an equally low voice.

"You think you wanna eat?" I asked him gently still worried over what happened.

"Food...yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sean said, and we both slid to the end of the bed and headed down the stairs.

We slowly made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled the burgers and buns from the oven making sure to shut it off.

"Help yourself burgers are homemade and everything is fresh cut." I said as I set the buns and burgers on top of the stove then stepped over to pull ketchup and mustard from the fridge not knowing which one he'd want.

We each made burgers how we wanted and sat down to eat. It was a quite dinner and we finished it quickly. Sean put his dishes in the sink then disappeared out the door of the kitchen. I finished up and deposited the dishes into the sink and headed to the living room. I found him shuffling the cards he had left behind yesterday. When he heard me enter he looked up, continuing to shuffle the deck.

"Wanna play?" he asked somewhat still out of it.

"Yeah that sounds nice want the fireplace or the overhead lights tonight?" I asked with a small smile.

"Fireplace that sounds better tonight." Sean said with a small smile as well.

I walked over and lit the fireplace with the barbeque lighter from last night. We sat in the bean bags tonight he got blue and I got green. We played the same games though so that was nice.

"Sorry, about earlier." Sean said a little while later as we laid down the cards for war. He claimed victory that realm

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I am here though if you want to talk about it..." I trailed off laying down the third facedown for war.

"I don't really know what happened...I guess it was a nightmare." Sean said, he was avoiding talking about it though.

"Yeah I guess it must have been." I said.

Then we switched to a different game. Then Sean sighed.

"I guess...I just got thinking about back a couple months ago." He said, I nodded showing him that I was listening.

"My girlfriend and I split in a pretty rough way a couple months ago, I had gone to visit her, it had been almost a year since I saw her in person, and yeah I had planned a surprise for her...but she ended up surprising me." He said as we laid card after card down waiting for a jack.

"I walked in and she was, I'll be polite, she was cheating on me with her neighbor I think it was. But I can't exactly remember." he looked down at his hands then.

"It was just such a shock. I thought...i thought she was the right one. Then she goes and does that?" he said he was getting angry but he looked devastated like there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Sean...she obviously wasn't and didn't deserve you if she did that to you because honestly any women would be lucky as hell to have you." I said as I place my hand on the back of his hand.

"You wanna know what the worst part is?" he asked and I nodded.

"I was gonna ask her to marry me." He said then just kind of lost it.

I dropped my cards and moved over to him then like he had done with me earlier I just held him close and rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down a little bit.

"Sean she's an ass and frankly if I ever meet her, she probably won't walk away unscathed." I said softly anger lacing my voice.

He laughed a little watery laugh at that kind of almost incredulous and I didn't understand why, until he spoke up.

"The cheating wasn't the worst the fact that I got the ring and was gonna ask was definitely up there, the worst though, the worst was definitely what she said." Sean said. I just held him closer letting him know that I was there for him.

"She said 'huh YOUR gonna break up with ME? What are you fucking insane? You'll never get another girl like me. So why don't you just shut up and go away.' "He said, I pulled him closer.

"You know what Sean?" I asked.

"What?" he asked in a small voice. I never wanted to hear that tone in his voice again so I vowed right there to make sure it never came out again.

"She was a bitch frankly and you shouldn't try to find another like her you should try for someone better, someone who'll treat you right, like how you deserve. Because you are a fantastic person and honestly any women anywhere would love to have you and have you call them yours." I said. He looked at me like he doubted me.

"You know what Sean? I...I know it's only been a couple days and I really don't know how you feel, but I know im in the massive group of women who would love to be called yours." I said looking away with a light blush. I didn't see the look on his face, but the next thing I knew I was being kissed.

He is a fantastic kisser...shit kiss back stupid! I thought. It was the best kiss ever.

The kiss lasted a couple minutes until we needed to breath then slowly we pulled away. We didn't separate too far just far enough to breathe.

"How about dinner?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"We already ate silly, but that sounds fantastic for tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Haha yeah that does sound fantastic!" he said some of his usual exuberance reappearing.

"Haha yeah, so here's the question for you." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Wanna stay over? I mean it's after 1:00am." I asked him with a quick look at the clock.

"That sounds nice." He said.

We both stood up and headed upstairs. To change into some pj's. Well we would have...except he didn't have any.

"Hahaha I don't have pajamas." He said. I looked at him realized that he was indeed correct.

I have sweatpants somewhere...don't give me that look! There for guys!" I said with a laugh.

"Haha alright alright that sounds good...what's that noise?" he questioned.

I listened carefully then heard it. It was my skype.

"Oh wow that's skype!" I said darting into the other room.

"Hey hey hey! What about my pants?!" he asked fallowing me.

I answered the call.

"Hey Cheyenne! Hang on a sec I gotta turn my cam off and put you on hold." I said.

I turned my cam off grabbed Sean, and dragged him to my room where I pulled the pants out of my dresser.

"Then grab the other office chair from the closet in the room and come sit ok? I want you to meet her!" I said as I ran back to my office/filming area.

"Alright alright!" he called quickly changing then fallowing me in.

I had just turned the cam back on when he sat down.

{Skype _me_ **Sean** Cheyenne}

" _Hey Cheyenne! Sorry about that!"_

"That's alright, soo who's that with you?"

" _Don't play dumb! You know exactly who it is!"_

"Still you should introduce him!"

" _Oh you mean like you did with delirious?"_

"Exactly...I mean hey!"

" **Delirious? As in H2O Delirious?"**

" _Yeah they've been dating for a bit. You should have seen how she introduced him to me."_

" **Really?"**

" _Yeah had him introduce himself with his video opening but where he usually says what game he's doing she had him go 'and this is Cheyenne introducing her boyfriend!' I cracked up laughing at that!"_

"It wasn't that funny!"

Sean broke down laughing like a hyena at how she introduced him.

" _It really really was!"_

" **Well if that's how you want it!"**

" _Don't don't please don't!"_

Too late!

" **Top of the morning to you ladies! Im jacksepticeye or Sean! And this is Kaley introducing me! Did I do it good?"**

" _Yeah yeah you did!"_ I was laughing so hard.

"That was fantastic! Hey Sean im Cheyenne, one of the few friends this one hasn't scared away."

" _I don't scare them on purpose!"_

"Oh so you accidentally threw that pan at Michelle's head? Or the iron at Blakes?"

" _Yes they just slipped out of my hand."_

"Sean do yourself a favor and don't annoy her by heavy objects...or sharp things...or pointy things...just don't annoy her. It usually turns out bad for all involved."

" _You're an ass."_

" **I'll remember that Cheyenne!"**

" _Don't encourage her!"_

"So what happened to recording? And whats up with your channels?"

" _We literally just got my studio set up today. And as for my channels? One word. Jason."_

"The fuck did that ass fuck get onto your channel?"

" _No clue thankfully YouTube believes that it's not me and is gonna bloke him. Just watch out ok?"_

"Don't worry I will. Soo Delirious is thinking of coming out there for a bit in a couple months with mark bob and wade want me to see if there's room for one more?"

" _Haha sure sure sounds good then you all can gang up on me some more!"_

" **Wait what? Im lost."**

" _Cheyenne's a YouTuber to and her Delirious, mark, bob and wade love to gang up on me in Minecraft, prop hunt and murder."_

"It's not intentional! You just kinda suck at those games!"

" _I really do wonder why I keep you around sometimes!"_

"Not cool!"

" _Hahaha but it is!"_

" **Well now it won't be 5 on 1 it'll be 5 on 2"**

" _Unless you know she gets freakin PewdiePie involved then its 6 on 2 and that just sounds like a bad orgy."_

"No Pewdie won't play with us anymore...not after bob mark and wade kept blowing him up."

Sean was cracking up in the back. Then he stood up.

" **Hey you want something to drink?"**

" _Uhh kick the fruit punch one but here take these."_

I passed him the wide range wireless headphones. He walked out and I looked back at Cheyenne.

" _Ask but be warned he can hear us and he has a mic."_

"I don't even care! What's going on with you to?"

" **A couple cuddles and a kiss."**

That was announced with smart ass smug tone.

" _If you're gonna be like that Sean, then I'll just say, we have a date tomorrow and we've already slept together."_

I heard the crash in the kitchen as Sean dropped the drinks from laughing and I saw Cheyenne about fall out of her chair from shock.

" _What I was upset cause the basterd had the balls to call me and Sean was there to calm me down, so we ended up falling asleep!"_

"I think im going to go now, I'll call sometime tomorrow...or the next day."

" _Alright bye Cheyenne."_

" **Bye Cheyenne."**

I hung up the skype call just as Sean re-entered the room with our drinks.

"That, that was fantastic!" he said passing me my drink.

"Thanks, I've known that girl since we were little so I know exactly what to say to get her to go away." I replied as I popped open my drink.

"Im sure!" Sean replied as he opened his own.

We talked for a little longer then went our separate ways to go to bed. That night neither one of us slept great and we were both up before dawn.

I walked down to the kitchen and saw that Sean was already up, with coffee made.

Man I look like a mess...tossing and turning for the couple hours I laid down doesn't do much...hmm he doesn't look great either...I wonder if he slept like shit to? I thought as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Mor...ning" he said around a yawn.

"morning." I said grabbing a cup of coffee I shuffled to the breakfast nook where I poured milk into it and then looked to Sean.

"Mmm soo..." Sean said looking unsure of what to say.

"What kinda cereal do you want?" I asked.

I got up and went to open the cereal cupboard when I did I saw the time on the stove.

"Five thirty...how long have you been up?" I asked him as I grabbed the fruit loops for myself.

"Uhh half an hour or so. Do you have like coco puffs?" he said.

"Uhh yeah I think so." I said as I glanced back into the cupboard.

I pulled out the requested box and tossed to him.

"I'll give you an option Sean-y boy! We can go waaaatch TV and eat cereal outta the box or we can be reasonable adults and sit in the kitchen up to you I don't care either way." I said stifling a yawn with the cereal box in my hand.

"TV honestly sounds much better." He said.

So I nodded and motioned for him to fallow me. The only TV in the house was in my bedroom my giant wall mounted beauty.

"So w...hat made you get up so early?" he asked as he ate his coco puffs and we both channel surfed.

"Honestly probably the nightmares the few times I managed to doze off. How about you?" I replied as we finally settled on some random cartoon on cartoon network.

"Hah the same...hmmm what is this show anyways? Some knock off Teen Titians?" he commented.

"Uhh Teen Titians Go!, Nope it's a kiddie version of Teen Titians." I replied.

"Well that kinda sucks." Sean said.

"Haha yeah most people who know the original hate it." I said.

We watched the cartoons they offered and made comments on how poor they were now. About ten-thirty, we decided to get up and actually get dressed.

"Mm I have no clothes." He said looking annoyed at that thought.

"Eh don't worry I threw your dirty stuff in the washer last night and switched it after the skype call." I commented then showed him where they were

"Thanks!" he said then went to the guest room to change as I headed to the master to change as well.

We decided to use most of the rest of the day to get the house set up. We finished the last things in the guest room then the hallways around lunch we moved onto the living room. We got part way done with that and around one o'clock we had lunch which was just a sandwich. After lunch we finished the living room checked and made sure the kitchen was done then did the front hall and the basement.

"Awesome! Three-thirty and we're already done!" Sean said.

"Uh sorta, this place has an attic, but it's finished for storage so like we can toss the empty salvageable boxes up there for right now." I said.

"Alright, come on then we'll be done!" he said.

I laughed and fallowed with my stack of boxes. It was nice to be done with this house already!

"Hahaha that's done! Ok now what?" Sean asked turning towards me once we came off the ladder, which only put us an inch apart maximum.

"I uh...could come up with a few ideas..." I trailed off with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Heh yeah I could come up with a few to..." he said as he reached out.

Sean reached out and grabbed me about the waist, he pulled me in closer and leaned in going slowly, giving me a choice. I moved my head forward and our lips met briefly gently just a soft meeting of lips to lips. The next one was more...there it was harder more pressure but still soft.

What the hell is that annoying ringing? Oh goodie now he's pulling back. DAMN IT ALL! I thought.

"I uh think your phones ringing." Sean said as we slowly parted.

"Damn it." I said.

He just laughed as I turned and dashed to the master bedroom where I had left my phone. I caught it on the last ring and answered it.

{Phone _me_ **other person}**

" _Cheyenne, if this is you, your dead meat! And if this is anyone else your worse than dead meat!"_ I said into the phone.

" **Whoa whoa sorry?"** said the voice on the other end. My head hit the bed.

" _Mark the next freaking time I see you im gonna punch you so fucking hard for this! I was actually enjoying what I was doing! This better be fucking important!"_ I said, I glanced at the bedroom door and saw Sean standing there. I motioned to him to come sit and when he did I flopped over and laid my head on his chest.

" **Ok ok! But im sure Cheyenne told you about us coming down at some point in the next couple months."** He said

" _Yeah your point?"_ I asked back

" **Wellll"** he dragged out.

" _Mark im not even fuckin around you have five seconds to get it out or im hanging up."_ I said as I glared at the wall.

" **Ok ok geez what bite you?"** he asked

" _Just get on with it!"_ I said as I hid my face in Sean's stomach he was laughing his ass off, I had by that point put the phone on speaker.

" **Ok! Well it was just gonna be me Bob Wade Delirious and Cheyenne. However now Pewdie might be coming out and that could be an issue."** Mark said.

" _Aww are you two having another spat?"_ I asked completely seriously.

" **I didn't have to call you about this!"** He said sounding just a bit annoyed.

" _Mhm and I could be doing other things but im going to be a nice friend and help you with your little love issues!"_ I said with clear annoyance.

Sean ran his hand threw my hair at that point, trying to calm me down, and damn him it was working.

" **Yeah well you try having someone who won't freakin acknowledge you to anyone!"** Mark said.

I honestly did feel bad for the guy.

" _The thing is he hasn't admitted it to himself both that this thing is real and that he deserves it! Mark that's why me and him get along so well! We went through almost the same exact thing, you just gotta lighten up on him ok? I mean yeah its rough but, mien gott! Mark, you may not see it but all your bitching about it is actually pushing him away!"_ I didn't want to hurt him saying this but it was something he had to hear.

 **I don't see how my annoyance at the situation is pushing him away."** He commented.

" _Mark, im going to say this once and only once so fucking listen got me?"_ I said completely pissed off by this point.

" **Yeah."** Mark said not sounding too sure.

" _He's been hurt more then you fucking realize ok? He's gone through so fucking much to get where he is now and no he's not a hundred percent back and honestly I don't think he ever will be. This thing this act he puts up because that's all it is, is an act to get through that day, is something he's developed to deal with everything that happened. You're bitching about how he doesn't want to let it out that you to are what you are...that's a fucking defense mechanism for his heart and emotions. Honestly, if you put half the amount of energy into understanding his emotions that you do bitching, then you'd understand that! Oh and another thing Felix is like my fucking brother Mark more so then you and if you fucking hurt him to the point where I have to calm him down and talk sense into him AGAIN, your ass is grass I don't even care how much it is ill fucking fly to you and shove your ass out of the fucking empire state building!"_ I was done with his bitching whiny ass, and after I said that I hung the phone up and chucked it across the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa what was that about?" Sean asked

I paused...did he not know that Mark and Felix were an item?

"Sean, how...how well do you know Felix and Mark?" I asked.

"I mainly game with them, I mean I've done a couple cons with them but other than that...not much why?" he said. I looked at him contemplatingly then jumped up.

"Come on! I gotta go make a skype call quick!" I yelled back to him.

I heard him get up and fallow me. We made it to the filming room, but my skype was already ringing. I looked Cheyenne and Felix perfect!

"Get the chair the other wireless headphones and sit!" I said as I grabbed mine and accepted the calls.

{Skype _me_ **Sean** Cheyenne _Felix_ }

" _Cheyenne! Felix! Awesome! I was just about to call you two!"_

"Why did Mark call you to bitch too?"

" _Of course he did."_

" _Oh goodie what did he have to say this time?"_

" _The usual shit about not being public and junk like that."_

"Hah! Me to! I turned it right around on him. Im sick and tired of his shit!"

" **Haha so did she, also I think you broke your phone."**

I groaned.

" _Fuck! That's the third one this month!"_

" _Kaley what's Sean doing there? How much did he hear? How much does he know?"_

" _Felix calm down! He heard about everything however he knows only what he heard and I think that confused him more then gave anything away."_

" _Good! I mean, I don't care if he knows! Don't get me wrong Sean, it's just I'd rather be the one to tell you. Kaley, you never answered my question! What's he doing there?"_

"I bet he interrupted them kissin again!"

" _Cheyenne imma kill you!"_

My face was beat red, and Sean just wasn't doing, it he just kinda got up and walked away.

" _Wait wait wait wait! Hold up! Kissing?! You've been there what three days? And your already kissing Sean?!"_

" _And this Cheyenne is why the murder book exists! And you are at the top...nope sorry you have slot three on my list!"_

" **The murder book?"**

" _It's where all my dark thoughts about people go Cheyenne named it the murder book though."_

"Because that's how most of those thoughts end!"

" _Don't worry she's promised never to use It."_

" **Haha ok! Hey did you want a drink?"**

" _Uhm...sure kick?"_

" **Alright, be up with it in a minute."**

" _So what's going on with you two?"_

" _Kiss cuddle dates and sleeping together."_

" _What?!"_

"Was that my reaction?"

" **No yours was more falling off your chair then shocked yelp."**

" _Haha thanks!"_

" _I am so lost!"_

"They literally have kissed and cuddled and they have a date tonight right?"

" **Yes we do!"**

" _The sleeping together thing was he was helping calm me down after fuck wad managed to call me, and we fell asleep that's all."_

" _My god you scared me!"_

"Don't worry I think they'd tell us if they did anything!"

" _Tell the two people who are essentially my sister and brother about my sex life...yeah that's up there with pigs flying and hell freezing over!"_

" **Haha I second that sorry! Not gonna happen!"**

"But I tell you!"

" _And when you start I want to beg for the power of duplication so I don't have to hear about 'and then he touched me and it was whoa and then and then we tried something new!' it's weird!"_

" **Really?"**

" _It only gets worse!"_

" **Eww"**

" _Yup"_

" _Anyways! Now that im slightly scared! Im sure he whined about me coming with these guys down to visit?"_

" _Course he did. Did I flip shit and start yelling at him? Course I did. Did I threaten his life multiple times? Course I did."_

" _So you don't care?"_

" _Felix I don't give a flying rat's ass honestly and frankly your ass better be coming down because it's been too damn long since I've seen you outside of a monitor!"_

I couldn't take the look on his face, it looked so broken.

Imma kill him.

" _Yay! Haha. So can I ask what you said to him?"_

" _Well..."_

" **Told him if he hurt you shed fly to him and push him out of the empire state building."**

" _You didn't!"_

" _Well I was angry..."_

" **She did."**

" _Like I said I was angry!"_

" **Angry that's a start, haha, she was swearing up a storm and yelling at him from hello, even more so when he started his...bitching as you guys have been calling it."**

" _That's great! Meh at least that ought to stop it for a little while..."_

" _Let me hurt the idiot and it'll stop for good!"_

" _You can't kill him!"_

" _No but I bloody well can beat some sense into him!"_

" **You really probably shouldn't."**

"I agree with Sean on this one, as much as I'd love to beat the crap outta him we do gotta consider circumstances."

" _Grr...fine."_

I took a deep breath and a sip of my drink.

" _So! Besides the bull that is that idiot! What have you been up to?"_

" _Recording videos and the like what about you three? Two of you have been just about silent and the other ones videos are...more spread out than usual."_

" _I've been moving in but I should actually do my step down, single channel, new name video before our date tonight."_

" **I've been helping her move in...i should probably try and do some recording myself before dinner.."**

"and as for me...the games im playing I've just gotten bored with but I can't get anything new cause I've shortened the time on my mortgage so I can start saving for other things."

" _Ah so other things are the reasons!"_

" _Yeah you could call it that."_

We all talked for a few more minutes than we all said our goodbyes and signed off. It was about four-thirty when we signed off.

"Mmm I think it's time for some filming what about you?" I asked Sean as we put the headphones back into the cabinet they came out of.

"That sounds good to me. Hmm how about I come get you...seven o'clock?" Sean asked as he stretched.

I saw tummy!

"Uh yeah that sounds good." I said.

"Haha alright. I'll see you then." He said, looking away, his face stained slightly red.

just do it stupid! Kiss him!

"Don't...don't move ok?" I said walking over to him.

"Huh?" Sean asked his head turning towards me.

"Just...just trust me and don't move ok?" I said moving closer.

"Alright." He said.

When I got right in front of him, I waited for a second looking into his oh so blue eyes. Then I leaned up slightly going slow so if he wanted to pull back he could. Instead he leaned in closer and then it was all lips. It was sweet and gently, perfect.

We pulled back shortly after it started. We rested our foreheads together and stood there for a couple minutes. When we finally did pull away it was with great reluctance. We both went downstairs, where Sean left to his house. Then I went back upstairs. Where I went to the master and threw on a nice blue hoodie and gathered my hair into a loose cutely done messy bun. I gathered the wig I use for blue wolf and the mask and wig for red fox. I was gonna stay with the animal thing and go with kaley the coyote. I was just going to shoot a quick video and set up the new channel I'd finalize and import everything else probably tomorrow.

I opened my recording program and then the cam, but I paused quickly before I started. I opened my music list and scrolled threw it.

Shit! I have nothing like sappy or sad! Grr...Hmm I wonder If Sean will? I though before I stood up and ran to my room, hopping my phone wasn't shattered and if it was, that it was still at least semi-functional. It was shockingly whole and unbroken. I opened my messenger and pulled up the conversation between me and Sean.

{Texts **Sean** _me_ }

" _Sean! I hope I caught you before recording! I need some help with my video can I run something past you?"_

" **Haha sure! What's up?"**

" _I need some sort of sad/sappy music since this is my last video as either one of my old YouTuber names. I don't have any, and I was wondering if you did?"_

" **Uhmm let me look quick but come on over I should have something when you get over here."**

" _Awesome! I'll be over in just a minute."_

" **Alright see you then :)"**

" _Alright :)"_

I put my phone back into sleep mode and then onto the charger. I threw my sneakers on, then ran out the door and next door.

So glad he lives so close! I thought as I reached his front door. I knocked and waited a few seconds for him to come and answer it.

"Hey! Come on in!" Sean said as he readjusted his signature hat.

"Alright! Thank you so much again for this!" I said as I fallowed him in.

"No problem. Haha, here we are!" he said and I looked around.

He walked away from me and started digging around on the small desk in the room. He kept searching so...I had a pretty enjoyable view of his butt.

Mm butt and tummy all in one day! I thought just as he turned around.

"Here it is!" he passed me a cd.

"Awesome!" I said as I went to take it.

He pulled the hand holding it back and away from me. Now I was confused what is going on?

"Nope, gotta pay the troll to get it!" Sean said with a smile.

What? I thought confused...then I realized what he meant.

"You are far from a troll." I said laughing a little as I stepped closer to him.

He just laughed and closed the distance between us. The next thing I knew I was being kissed.

Mmm I could definitely get used to this! I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up slightly to just slightly deepen the kiss.

"Mm haha here you go!" he said with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on his face.

"Haha thank you so much!" I said with a smile on my face to and a goofy grin.

"Stop thanking me!" Sean said as he walked me to the front door.

I stopped before I stepped out the door and turned to face him.

"That last on wasn't for the cd." I said with a smile as I leaned up and kissed him quickly before I turned and ran off back to my own house.

I entered the house and toed off my shoes and ran upstairs all the while mentally smacking myself in the head.

Stupid stupid stupid! Your gonna fuckin scare him away, just like everyone else! I thought, great here comes the self-doubt.

I got to the recording room. I plopped into my seat and put the disk in quickly hitting burn so it would copy onto my music list. I looked at the list of songs and just smiled I knew all of them. When they finished loading I picked up a set of wireless headphones and started the music tract my recorder and my microphone all at once.

" _hey guys! And welcome I know you all don't really recognize me right now, ill fix that in a bit! However I really hope you can hear the music in the background if not...I'll try and put it in the video quick when I upload it! Now that being said, it's time to properly welcome you all to...the last video for red fox and blue wolf."_

I hit a button and the background music turned up a little bit. I made sure the song was on loop then continued.

" _Alright now guys I know most of you, if not all of you didn't actually know that red fox and blue wolf were done by the same person. They were until today that is. Most of you saw the videos on here within the last couple of days, they have sense been removed, but I would like to personally apologize for them. I didn't do them but someone who hurt me badly in the past did. He too has sense been blocked from my feed and I believe his feed has been removed also. Now I know this may come to you all as a shock and probably many of you are in doubt over this but for proof, here's the wig I used with blue wolf and the here's the mask and wig I used for red fox."_

I held up the items that I mentioned.

" _Now! I don't want you all to be to upset! This video will be up for two weeks as I finalize everything for...a new feed! Yay! So on a side note sort of! Do you want me to pull some or all the videos from the old channel and add them to the new one? Or do you just want me to start fresh? Because I can do either! Alright! Now this isn't technically a live feed for the simple fact that im pre-recording this and I am going to run it threw my editor just to check the quality before I load it onto both pages. Yes that's right im closing both pages! Have no fear though I do have a new one planned mostly. The name is probably going to be coyote kaley or kaley the coyote. Im not sure which yet...hmm alright guys! I'll keep you posted in the comments so! Always check below! And probably the last week or so before I delete the pages ill but up another video about the new one! Guys I would love to keep this going and make it even longer but...i kinda cant! I just moved and thouse who have moved now how tired you get so! As always! If you liked it! Howl in the comments and hit that button! And well maybe not subscribe! Alright guys! Later my fox crew and wolf pack!"_

I waved out as I ended the recording I turned the music off and stopped my recorder. I checked the time only five-forty-five. Fantastic, I uploaded the new video into the editor and went about editing it. Thankfully very little edits were needed and the music actually sounded great so I started the upload to my two pages simultaneously and checked the time again six-fifteen. I finished the upload of the video, checked the time six-twenty!

Yes! Plenty of time to shower and get dressed! I thought as I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom.

I heard a shout a just smiled. Looks like Sean just finished recording to. I made sure my robe was on the back of the door and then started the water for my shower. I closed the window, then started to strip out of the cloths I had thrown on this morning. I also took my hair out, checking the water temperature I stepped in and pulled the door shut. I closed my eyes and just stood under the water for a couple of minutes relaxing and simply enjoying the heat. I closed my eyes and started humming a random song.

hmm what should I wear tonight? Maybe something cute? No no...something fandom? No no not that either...something gamer? Yes! My charmander shirt and what pants? The loose blue ones? Hmm...no no that doesn't work...how about...the dark blue ones, the skinny jeans? That's perfect! I'll curl my hair. I'll bring a hair tie with me in case I need to tie it up though. I thought as I washed up, soap, and two n' one.

Once the water got cold I turned off the water and stepped out of the stall. I grabbed my robe and started blow drying my hair. Just a little bit so I could start curling it. I finished that and went to check the time six-forty.

crap! I gotta finish! I thought as I tore down the hallway to my room.

I grabbed my charmander shirt and the skinny jeans. I also grabbed my make-up bag and curler and ran back to the bath room. I put on my cloths and then grabbed the curler.

this evil thing better work right. I thought as I also pulled down the hairspray...just in case.

I managed to get all my hair curled to my liking with In ten minutes so now it was...six-fifty-five roughly. I popped the window open again so I could hear if Sean got here early.

I did my make-up next. Light cover up blue eyeliner greenish eyeshadow and some lip gloss. Nothing to extravagant. I ran down stairs and slipped on the nicer pair of sneakers I had these ones were blue and green. I ran back upstairs to grab my phone and at the last second looked into the mirror and adjusted my shirt. I checked the time, seven o'clock on the dot. I walked back down the stairs. I went to the kitchen, I was not going to act like a teenager going out on her first date and wait by the door!

I sat at the island. And placed my phone on the table in front of me.

slap myself now! My pockets aren't big enough...hmm I do have a sling purse...and I could bring it...with my phone. I thought, then I got up and ran back up the stairs to grab said purse.

I got back to the table and placed the purse by my chair then sat again. I checked my phone a little bit later.

seven fifteen...where is he? I knew realistically that he could have just spent a little too long in his shower or on his outfit...but my mind went the other direction.

that's it...scared him off...he's not coming... I thought. Then I heard another shout.

"Man! Im so late!" Sean yelled as he got closer to the front door.

I stood up and put my phone in my purse, I passed the hall mirror and made sure I looked alright. Then slung my purse over my head and around my shoulders just as he knocked. I walked to the front door and opened it. I froze seeing what he was wearing. He had gone with a septiceye t-shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans and his signature hat.

Man! he cleaned up nice! Mmm I love what those jeans are doing for him! I thought while he just stood there kind of shocked.

"Hey." I said, hoping that would snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hey, man you look amazing!" Sean said with big smile.

"Thank you! So uhm do you know your shoe is untied?" I asked with my own smile.

"Haha yeah I was running late...so I walked out the door and pulled my shoes on on the way over." He said as he came in.

"haha nice." I said.

"Hey, I uh just want to say I am sorry im late...editing...and my shower ran over there time limits." He said with a small smile.

"It's alright! I just finished getting ready a couple minutes ago." I smiled back.

Sean fixed his shoe then grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

"So do I get a hint of where we are going?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Nope! Its surprise!" He smiled.

I laughed, wondering how it was so easy to be with him.

Its only been three days...but it feels so right, like it's been a life time! Im gonna let this go for as long as it can...until like everyone he gets sick of me. I thought managing to keep my smile in place.

We walked into town, talking, laughing, and joking around with each other. we stopped outside a very familiar restaurant.

"Subway? Really?" I asked not believing it.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't like it or something we can go somewhere else." Sean said sounding nervous.

"I love subway!" I said with a soft smile.

He smiled back and we walked into the shop. It was pretty empty tonight, and we were able to order and find a table quickly.

"Hahaha, I can't believe you got the mega meat-witch!" I said laughing.

"Hahaha, this coming from the girl who can't even see her chicken throw the garden she got!" He joked back.

We joked and laughed while we ate, for about two hours that's all we did joke and laugh and connect. When we finished our meal we left and just wandered around the town for a bit it was only nine o'clock so it was still very early.

"hey, wanna go to the arcade for a little bit?" I asked.

"that sounds like a good idea." Sean said as we walked towards the neon lights of the open arcade.

We got the tokens then just wandered around until we found a game that interested us.

"oh wow! Sean! Look Dance Dance revolution!" I said.

"let's dance it!" He said.

We put the tokens needed into the machine after we got onto the mats. When the song started we both tried and failed to match the beat or the moves. Needless to say we both failed the game miserably but we had fun so we started the game again and picked a different song. We still failed but we did better this time. We kept playing the dance game till we ran out of tokens and by the time we were on the last round we were just messing around doing random moves that probably haven't been done in years.

"Hahaha that was fantastic!" Sean said as we both breathed heavy.

"Hahaha it really was!" I said leaning against him trying to get my breath back.

We walked out of the arcade and Sean grabbed my hand again this time heading off towards the center of town. We got to the center of town in a couple of short minutes filled with more laughter, that's when I realized where we were going, the carnival.

"The carnival?" I asked.

"Yeah it'll be fun!" He said leading me to the booth.

We got our wristbands and headed inside. We walked around and went on a few rides ate some random carnival food.

"this is fried pizza!" I said with a laugh.

"I like funnel cake better!" Sean said laughing with me.

We headed down to the midway, we looked around the games for a while when my hand was grabbed and pulled again.

"Come on I gotta do something!" He said leading me over to one of the games.

"haha alright alright! Im coming! Haha" I walked with him laughing.

We went over to the dart game and he asked how to get a big one. The guy said he'd have to win four times to win a big one.

"alright set me up!" He said putting the money needed on the counter.

He played it and won a couple times. He won the big one, and got the blue fuzzy bear I had been looking at for a couple minutes, then he passed it to me.

"For you." He said with a gentle smile.

"I love it!" I grabbed the giant fluffy fuzzy bear with a big smile.

We wandered around for a bit more before we got to a water shooter game. That we both wanted to play.

"haha lets play." I said as we both sat down.

The guy did his usual speech and then we started. I ended up winning that one. Then I noticed he had been staring at the green monkey/gorilla thing.

"the green monkey thing." I said, then passed the monkey thing to him.

"really?" Sean asked sounding shocked.

"Yup!" I said with a smile.

It was about eleven thirty and we decided to head back towards home. We grabbed our new friends and headed out of the carnival. We joked around and laughed and really did connect. We got back to my house and I invited him in.

"I know it's kinda late and we didn't sleep last night...but wanna play a game or something?" I asked, as we walked up stairs.

"that sounds like a good idea." Sean said.

We laid our prizes on the bed in the master and then walked over to the filming room. We loaded up murder and played for a little bit, about two hours later around one thirty we decided to go to bed. Sean stayed over again. That night we both slept very good.

It was about a week later and Kaley grabbed her cell to send a quick text.

{Text _Me_ **Sean}**

" _Do you know what today is?" 10:00 am_

" **Hmmm a week since our first date?" 10:02 pm**

" _Yes yes it is! :D" 10:03_

" **Haha yeah, I bet I can guess what else it is." 10:04**

" _Yeah? Go ahead!" 10:06_

" **Hmm its furniture day!" 10:07**

" _Yeah, how'd you know?" 10:08_

" **My memory reminded me, well that and the truck is coming up the road." 10:10**

" _Crap! Really? Can you come and help me organize? I may have gone crazy with furniture!" 10:11_

" **Yeah, no problem let me grab my shoes I'll be over in a minute." 10:12**

" _Oooh its car day to! Though I do enjoy walking...hmm maybe it'll be parked for a bit? Haha I'll see you in a minute or so." 10:13_

" **Alright, see you in a second!" 10: 15**

I placed my phone on the kitchen counter and grabbed two big mugs with lids for coffee. Pouring coffee into each one I added milk to mine and milk and sugar to his. I heard the door open as I finished screwing on the lids. I turned holding the the cup with sugar in it, only to laugh.

"Well I guess great minds do think alike!" I said as I looked at the mug he was holding out.

"Haha, yeah I guess so!" Sean said with a laugh.

We each sat down the cup of our own coffee and took the offered one, we'd probably drink the other cups while we were organizing. There was a knock on the door and we headed over to it. Sean opened the door and I laughed my ass off.

"Oh my god! Hey rag ass!" I said with a smile.

"Oh goodie I thought that address looked familiar! Darrel open the back let's get this unloaded." The big guy said.

"What..?" Sean sounded confused.

"These are the two who moved me in and damn near broke my work stuff! You two buttheads can leave it on the tarps over there! I hope it's not you people who bring my car." I called still with a smile.

"Mm they really aren't that good are they?" I commented as the muscly one dropped my couch on the tarp rather harshly.

"Haha, they could be easier on the furniture, but atleast they aren't just tossing it." Sean replied sipping his coffee.

"True true." I hummed watching them off load the rest as I finished my coffee as well.

They finished and moved to come over.

"If you coming over for money don't bother! I already wired it to the company last week!" I called.

That cause them to turn back to the truck and get inside it leaving quickly.

"I do believe your phone is ringing." He said as we walked back inside.

"Huh who could that be?" I said as I walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed my phone.

"Hmm I don't recognize the number...I better answer incase it's the car people." I said then answered the phone.

{phone _me_ **other person}**

" _Hello?"_

" **Hey sis how'd the move go?"**

" _Hey lady move went good. The idiots just got the rest of my furniture here today and my car comes later. So what's with the phone? I didn't recognize the number."_

" **Yeah, you probably wouldn't I fallowed your lead and headed outta state im now down in Texas, just finishing up my move too, but I don't think you've heard."**

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach at that, I sat down at the counter hard. Sean looked at me worriedly, I signaled for just a minute.

" _What happened?"_

" **Mom, dad, aunt Charlotte and Uncle Marco where in an accident, aunt Charlie and uncle Marco where driving. Mom and dad are fine but aunt Charlie and uncle Marco where injured."**

" _How bad?"_

" **Aunt Charlie got a broken wrist/hand and some bumps and bruises nothing to horrible. Uncle Marco on the other hand? He's not doing good they have him on life support they aren't giving him long. The four of us are headed out first plane we can get. I wanted to let you know so you could come out to if you wanted to. Moms also talking about finally moving the plans forward with our other sister."**

I was slowly slipping into tears at this point.

" _Yeah, yeah I'll be on the first plane out, and seriously she wants to move now? Who would even be able to step in? im not viable unless we do a zillion pieces of paper work in a week! And even then...im not the only one to be affected by this!"_

" **Yeah she is. Wait you're not like married within two weeks are you?"**

" _No but im still not the only one involved."_

" **Well we should hang up so we can pack and book as soon as possible. I'll see you when you get there."**

" _Alright I'll talk to you in a while sister love you."_

" **Love you to, alright I gotta go bye!"**

" _Bye!"_

I hung up the phone and just sat for a couple seconds.

"Help me get the furniture in right?" I asked looking at Sean.

"Yeah of course...what..what was that?" Sean asked.

"Not now I'll tell you after furniture." I replied as I stood up and started to head for the door.

I didn't get to far because Sean pulled me back and into a hug.

"Alright, furniture first then we sit down and talk, and whatever is happening I'll be here for you." He said.

"I know." I said as I cuddled closer for a minute, then pulled back and together the two of us walked outside.

It took about an hour and a half to figure out the furniture. Most of that time spent trying to get it inside the house. Then we headed back inside and made a light semi early lunch since it was just eleven thirty.

"Alright what was the call about?" Sean asked as we sat in the living room eating sandwiches.

"That was my sister. My mom dad aunt and uncle ended up in a really bad accident and my uncle is on life support, they aren't giving him long." I said not looking at him.

"I am so sorry...what are you gonna do?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Well I'm going to hop on a plane back to my home town and then head up to my old house...my sisters flying in as well." I replied as I leaned into him side.

"Well if you want I can go with you." Sean said as he sat both our plates on the coffee table and pulled me into his lap to cradle me gently against him.

"You would? That would be amazing." I said as I leaned more into his hold.

"Then I guess we should book our tickets and pack yeah?" He said as he leaned back into couch.

"Well there is more...and well it could ultimately...if...in the future...I should shut up." I said looking down at an angle towards the ground.

"In the future? If...if what?" Sean asked using the hand not partially supporting me to tilt my face up, I blushed hard.

"Well...in the future...it could...affect...you? I...mean...if..."Sean cut me off with a light kiss.

"Well im glad im not the only one seeing a future. So what could be affecting me?" He asked.

"My mom my sister and I have all been for the last couple years trying to get my nieces and nephew from my other sister...she's not a good parent, and well I might be the one to get custody of them..." I said trailing off.

"Well that sounds amazing. So what are they like?" Sean asked.

We talked about the kids and my family for a while, Sean even went into detail about his family. About an hour, or two later we headed upstairs to the filming room to book the tickets. While I booked our tickets Sean wrote out a list of different things to bring.

A couple hours later and we were headed to the airport. We got threw security then to the gate with no problems. We sat in the waiting area because there was still about half an hour until they started calling our plain for boarding.

"So is there anything I should know before meeting your family?" Sean asked.

"Hmm really the only thing is...be nice and compliments work wonders." I replied.

We sat quietly for the rest of the time. Me simply thinking of the things that had to be done and I really am not sure what Sean was thinking about. A little while later the loudspeaker called our plane number and we stood up to walk over to the stewardess booth. We stood in line for a couple of minutes before they started calling sections. First mothers with young children, then vets, soldiers and finally.

"Calling all fist class. Calling for first class." Sean groaned I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him up front.

"She said first class!" he yelped as I dragged him over to the stewardess.

"Yup and you honestly thought I'd take an almost twelve hour flight in coach?" I said as I showed her our tickets.

"Alright go on in." she said as she checked our tickets then passed them back and let us threw.

"Wait where exactly in America are we going?" Sean asked as we loaded our bags into the overhead compartments then sat in the nice connected seats.

"Uhh Nevada." I said as I moved the armrest up so the seats were like a big couch.

"Nevada?" He asked as he pulled me close.

"Las Vegas, actually and yeah it's the gambling city that's just the strip though." I said as I leaned into him.

"Huh should be interesting." Sean said.

The plain slowly finished boarding then its preflight checks all while me and Sean talked. When the plane took off I closed my eyes leaning against him.

"This would probably be a bad time to tell you...but I hate flying with a passion." I said as I breathed deeply.

"Hahaha maybe. But hey at least you aren't alone." He said as he held me close.

"True, hey isn't this your first time to America? Or at least this far west?" I asked.

"Yup it sure is!" Sean said with a slight laugh.

We kept talking threw a lot of the flight. We had our inflight meal and even a drink or two. Finally it just got to the point where we were tired so we asked the stewardess for blankets and pillows, and if possible if we slept till landing if she could wake us up. She brought the blankets and easily agreed to waking us if it was needed. We talked quietly as we slowly dozed off.

As it turned out we didn't need the wakeup call, because about two hours before the plane landed we hit turbulence.

"What was that!" Sean yelled leaning forward in the seat from his reclined position.

"Turbulence the most horrid thing in the universe." I replied as I to sat up.

"Why with the turbulence?" He asked leaning over me to look out the window.

"It's just annoying wind changes...I thought you had flown before?" I asked as I leaned back enjoying the view from where Sean was stretched in front of me.

"I have, doesn't mean I have to like it though!" Sean said as he to sat back.

"Hmm, its ok. I should probably warn you though, I wasn't your only fan in my family. Oh and where gonna at some point meet up with my sister, the nice one by free choice the one I can't stand...because she's still probably living at home." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"When you say fan...?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"All three of my nieces and at least one of my nephews love your videos." I said still leaning against him.

"Just love the videos or should I worry about being jumped?" Sean asked.

"Uhmm the twins wont jump you...they may stare a bit and not be able to talk right but they won't jump you. My other niece I can't make any guarantees and my nephew wont he may give you a sword to play fight with him though." I said as the stewardess came to tell us that we had about forty-five minutes until the plane landed.

"Ok. So are any of the nieces and nephew mentioned the ones we could possibly..." Sean said and trailed off.

"Yeah the twins and my sword fighting nephew are the three." I replied as we buckled up when the sign lit.

"Ok is there anything...anything else I should know?" he asked as we settled back into the seats.

"Uhm yeah if we get there and my dad's there it's a hands off situation Id really rather not have him try to fight you. He'd loose then be pouty and with everything going on..." I replied.

"Alright sounds good that's it...right nothing else is going to mysteriously pop up?" Sean asked.

"Not that I can think of...though I did just remember that we didn't prepare any videos for upload...although we also made a promise that we have to keep." I said.

"We didn't...shit...and what promise?" he asked as we felt the bump-bump of the plane landing.

"Nope...and Marks live stream I may be mad at him but it's a promise and our viewers are hoping for it. It's also for a good cause too...soo we have to." I replied back as we both unbuckled once the plane had finished its landing process.

"True...and how long will it take to get to Marks from here?" Sean asked as we stood up.

"Uhm a couple hours not to long we can head up the night before and make it. The live stream isn't for about a week and we made allowance for...almost a month...three weeks? I think?" I said.

After I said that we couldn't talk anymore until we got out to the car park. Where we found the rented car.

"Really we made allowance for three weeks?" Sean asked as he packed the bags into the trunk and I checked the car and made sure it ran.

"Yeah because we had made time for paper work if I/we were chosen for the kids then we had the live stream, and then I figured we could go visit Cheyenne in Texas and then go and visit Felix in England and maybe some of our other friends." I replied as Sean joined me up front.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
